<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I’ll give you my wing by vipmultifandom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24151693">I’ll give you my wing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vipmultifandom/pseuds/vipmultifandom'>vipmultifandom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family, Family Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Gifts, Karasuno Family, Protectiveness, Slice of Life, Team Parents Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:33:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24151693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vipmultifandom/pseuds/vipmultifandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One shots and drabbles in which various characters of the karsuno high school volleyball team gives gifts and gets one in return outside volleyball.<br/>A fluff friendship fic, where characters interact with each other, no romance, no ships really. (Okay maybe - ima a sucker for daisuga and yamaguchi/tuskishima - but not really).<br/>They are a huge family and I love them so much.</p><p>I’ll try to keep it canon as much as possible but there are a few headcanons too.<br/>And I’ll use the names they are called by in the anime/manga</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Karasuno Volleyball Club &amp; Karasuno Volleyball Club</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Of music and strawberry milk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Tsukishima gains a new friend, realizing they something in common other than volleyball (and their personality)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tsukishima sighed as he waited for the bell to ring for lunch. He had already finished the problem the teacher wrote on the board, and he tapped his pen impatiently. Although he had forgot his bento box at home that day, Tsukishima just wanted to get out of class. His phone vibrated in his bag, and he tilted his head wondering who it could be. Thankfully the bell rang just then, and students around him  got up to leave as they were just as tired of class as he was.  Grabbing his phone and headphones, he headed down the stairs to meet Yamaguchi for their usual lunch. But unfortunately the latter had other plans. </p><p>Yamaguchi: I’m practicing my serves with Asahi san and Dachi San during lunch today. Sorry!! </p><p>Tsukishima sighed at the message and put on his headphones to ignore people. He tried making his way to the vending machine across the hall, but there were too many people for his liking. For the millionth time that day Tsukishima sighed again, and went outside, to the vending machine next to the gym. Taking off his headphones, he could hear the sounds of volleyballs slamming and Yamaguchi  and Asahi San shouting. Tsukishina also heard his upbeat music blasting through his headphones around his neck, but made no move to it turn off. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kageyama heading towards him, but thankfully the orange haired idiot wasn’t with him. </p><p>“Oi, are you getting anything? If not move!” The king snarled.</p><p> Turning his back, Tsukishima gave no response. He was tired enough already and he didn’t have the energy to snark back like he usually did. He pressed his favorite flavor strawberry milk and bent down to grab it. </p><p>To his surprise he heard Kageyama humming behind him. The fact that the king out of all people was humming to the music playing on his headphones shocked him more that it should. Moving to the wall, Tsukishima hastily grabbed his phone to change the song. It was by the same artist, but the music had changed to a melo beat. </p><p> </p><p>“This ones my favorite song out of his new album,” Kageyama commented as he grabbed his own drink.</p><p> It was strawberry milk like Tsukishima’s. He narrowed his eyes but didn’t say anything as he put the straw in his mouth.<br/>
He left the song on though. It was his favorite on the album  too. </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama shrugged as he put his straw in his own drink.</p><p>“The new album isn’t my favorite though. I like his second album the best,” He said before taking a drink. </p><p>Me too, Tsukishima wanted to say.  His second album is my favorite too.<br/>
But this was the king he was about to talk to. The aninoying king who was… well annoying. </p><p>At that moment Hinata bursted from the gym shouting for the setter.<br/>
“Oi Kageyama give me a toss!!”</p><p>The king sighed and crushed his empty milk cartoon in mild annoyance. Nevertheless,he threw the milk away and walked to the gym, leaving Tsukishima behind. </p><p>Finally Tsukishima was left alone for the first time that day,with only his music playing.<br/>
But somehow it didn’t bring joy like it usually did. He frowned as he put his headphones on his head.</p><p>After evening practice that day, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi ended up walking with Hinata Kageyama and Yachi. It wasn’t their first time they did, but it felt different to Tsukishima for once.<br/>
He sighed again, wondering why he was feeling this way. </p><p>“ Tsukki, is something wrong?” Yamaguchi asked. “You had a slight frown but a smile today. Mostly a smile though.”</p><p>“Don’t say something that doesn’t make sense, Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima snapped. </p><p>“But it’s true!” Yamaguchi giggled. “you have that look when you make a new friend but don’t want anyone want to know.”</p><p>Infront of them, Kageyama stopped walking hearing that.</p><p>Tsukishima waited for a angry remark from the setter, but didn’t hear any. </p><p>Tsukishima shrugged. “I just found out someone else likes to listen to the music that I do too.”</p><p> </p><p>“That shitty trash?!?” Yamaguchi exclaimed. Tsukishima glared at him in annoyance and the latter shut up. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey let’s get some meat buns,” Hinata yelled in front of them. </p><p>Tsukishima didn’t notice, but they were at coach Ukai’s store. Yachi and Yamaguchi ran ahead inside with Hinata.</p><p>Kageyama followed behind, slower. </p><p>Tsukishima didn’t go inside, but he stayed outside and waited for them. Plugging in his headphones, he played his favorite song. For some reason, he didn’t put them on his head like he should. The mellow beat filled the air as they played from around his neck. </p><p>“Oi.”</p><p>Turning around Tsukishima saw Kageyama frustrated </p><p>“What’s on your mind king sama?” Tsukishima sneered. He wish hadn’t but the weird feeling only made him pissed. </p><p>Tsukishima barely caught strawberry milk thrown at him.<br/>
Barely, but he did. </p><p>He looked at the Kageyama realizing that the setter had gotten him the drink. </p><p>“Th- thanks” Tsukishima managed to stutter. </p><p>Kageyama nodded. </p><p>Silently they enjoyed the song and drinks together. For some reason, Tsukishima just knew that the setter was enjoying it. Enjoying it Just as much as he was. </p><p>For the rest of their walk home, Tsukishima played music on his headphones. He didn’t put the headphones on his head though. Yamaguchi gave him weird looks and comments to turn it off, but Tsukishima ignored him. After all, He  wasn’t playing it for just himself anymore.<br/>
deep down, he realized that he may have made a new friend. But he would never admit it. Ever. </p><p>After awhile Yamaguchi  stopped bothering Tsukishima. Only did they separate ways from the other 3 did he turn it off.  Yamaguchi smiled, as his hunch was right. He couldn’t be any happier than he was, His best friend who never made other friends had just made a new one. </p><p>“Stop smiling, Yamaguchi . It’s creepy.” </p><p>“Sorry tsukki,” yamaguchi  giggles in reply. </p><p>Tsukishima gave a sigh in answer and waved his hand as he approached his house. </p><p>When he got home, Kageyama  lounged towards his bed. What the hell happened  today? He was smiling with the person who annoyed him the most! And the fact that he had bought a drink for that said person pissed him off even more.</p><p> Knowing that sleep was the last thing he would do, Kageyama  grabbed his volleyball and tossed it in the air for awhile. Karasuno sure had changed him. He was smiling and making friends. He never thought he would in middle school. He tossed the volleyball one last time, and let it bounce off his bed. </p><p>Grabbing his phone, Kageyama played  the song that Tsukishima had played at the store.  His favorite song from the artist. The only music he listens to. Kageyama let the melo beat take him off to a peaceful sleep. </p><p>Tsukishima didn’t show up for morning practice the next day, but Daichi let it slide. The cap was in a good mood today, Kageyama  noted. Yamaguchi came in late, but that was normal. The freckled boy was shocked though, that his tall best friend wasn’t at practice. </p><p>“Tsukki never oversleeps like I do,” Yamaguchi commented to Hinata.</p><p> Kageyama ignored them and tossed the ball to Ennosita who slammed it with ease.</p><p>“ Nice kill,” Kageyama said genuinely.</p><p> Ennosita was abit taken back at the comment, but he smiled back.<br/>
“Thanks! Your sets are great too Kageyama!”</p><p>“ Any setter requests?” He asked.</p><p> The 2nd year thought for a second, but replied back.<br/>
“Just a little lower please,” he commented. “And less power too.” </p><p>Kageyama  nodded, taking mental note.<br/>
After the game with aobajoshi at the inter high, Kageyama started to adjust his sets according to the player, just like Sugawara had suggested. He made a mental note that Ennosita and Tsukishima liked a lower, consistent sets. </p><p>After practice, Kageyama  went to class. To his surprise there was something on his desk. A confession note from a girl? Nope. As he sat down, he read the rather neat handwriting on the top.</p><p> a favor for the milk. - tsukishima</p><p>Kageyama skimmed through the papers. They were English and math notes that he had struggled with, all written in neat handwriting. Despite himself, Kageyama felt a smile on his face as the bell to start the class rang. Maybe buying strawberry milk for the jerk wasn’t so bad after all. </p><p>And since then, till their senior year, strawberry milk And music was shared together by the most unlikely people</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tsukishima and Kageyama are hard to write , even though they are my favorite characters. I hope I did them justice</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Of No more walking walking alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which yachi gains a new brother. Or two.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yachi was scared. After joining the  volleyball club as a manager, she was used to walking with other people, like Hinata and Kageyama, or even tsukishima and yamaguchi. That day the setter and spiker duo were still practicing at the gym and the latter duo had left abit early. She was alone as she made the walk to the bus stop. The night sky was cloudy, blocking out moonlight and making it even more spookier than normal. </p><p> Relax, you’ve walked this path alone before.</p><p> But she couldn’t. She was paranoid that someone was following her. And she was right. When she stopped at the bus stop, the footsteps behind her stopped too. Yachi turned around to see 2 older boys. </p><p>“Hey cutie where are you from?”</p><p>”Are you lost? You should come with us! “</p><p> </p><p>One of the boys touched her shoulder.<br/>
Yachi let out a squeak, protesting. </p><p>“Aww what a pip squeak,” 
the boy touching her shoulder sneered.<br/>
His grip tightened. </p><p>Someone help- </p><p>“Oi! What are you two doing?”  A familiar voice yelled.</p><p>Tsukishima kun?</p><p>The 2 harassers looked up at the newcomer .<br/>
The hand was lifted off her shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>“We were talking to her you nerd.”</p><p> One of them sneered.<br/>
“  Way out of your league freak”  the other laughed. </p><p>“No. She’s out of your league. And she’s mine to begin with. “</p><p> </p><p>Yachi eyes grew big at that. </p><p>“She’s my younger sister,”  tsukishima said turning to her.</p><p>Yachi stared at him. He stared back, with a glaring frown.  Tsukishima was still in his school uniform, with his headphones around his neck, but he didn’t have his bag with him. </p><p>“O- oni Chan… these boys are bothering me…” yachi whined, playing along.  She walked over and grabbed tsukishima’s arm, hiding behind him.</p><p> Is this too much ?</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you dare lay your hands on my sister again,” Tsukishina snarled as she went by his side. </p><p>“Or what?” one of them snickered.<br/>
“You gonna protect your sister, nerd?”</p><p>Tsukishima slammed his hand against the bus stop sign. Yachi winced.</p><p>“Try me,” tsukishima growled. </p><p>Thankfully her bus arrived at the stop just then. </p><p>“Oni Chan our bus is here,” yachi said,  pulling him with her.</p><p>  He grunted and got on the bus with her. </p><p>She paid for the fare and was about to for Tsukishima as well, but he already had pulled out cash. </p><p>Sitting next to her, Tsukishima waited until the bus started moving.</p><p> “Are you okay?” He asked.<br/>
“They didn’t do anything to you did they?”<br/>
He sounded concerned, unlike his usual sneers.</p><p>  “No! I mean Yes!” Yachi almost shouted. </p><p>A few People  on the bus stared at them. </p><p>Yachi felt her face go red. </p><p>“I mean I’m okay. You came just in time, thank you so much! I’m sorry if I acted clingy-“</p><p>“No. It’s fine. And if it happens again, come to me or the seniors or- or even Kageyama. Never walk alone again, wait for atleast one of us to be done at practice and we’ll walk with you. Understood?” Tsukishima glared at her. </p><p>“U- understood!” Yachi squeaked in reply.<br/>
She fiddled with her fingers.</p><p> “Thank you for saving me,” she said looking down.</p><p>Tsukishima gave her a small smile. </p><p>“You should smile more,” she commented. </p><p>He snorted, back to his usual self.<br/>
“You sound like yamaguchi.” </p><p>“You should though. I think you’re more brotherly like that.” </p><p>Oh my god what did she just say- </p><p>Tsukishima blushed at hearing that, and so did she. They sat in silence awkwardly.<br/>
Before she knew it they had arrived at the her stop, and they both got off.</p><p>“Do you have enough for the ride back?”  She asked.</p><p>Tsukishima nodded.</p><p>“See you at school tomorrow, then,” yachi said. </p><p>“Yea. See ya.” </p><p>There it was again. A caring smile, on the middle blocker’s face, twitched slightly.  </p><p>Yachi didn’t say anything this time.  She turned around to leave for her apartment, and she felt eyes on her again. This time though, she felt safe and assured, knowing that it was a brother who was looking out for her. </p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi frowned when Tsukishima came back, with no cash and a bruise on his hand. His best friend had thrown his bag at him, and ran off somewhere, telling him that he would meet him at his house. </p><p> </p><p>“Is something wrong Tsukki?” He asked concerned. </p><p>The blonde shook his head. </p><p>Yamaguchi frowned, but didn’t say anything. </p><p>Tsukishima spoke, almost angrily.<br/>
“Let’s not leave practice early again.“ </p><p>Yam tilted his head in confusion.</p><p>“ From now on, we re walking with yachi if Hinata and Kageyama aren’t.” </p><p>”Did something-”! yamaguchi started to ask but he closed his mouth when he saw tsukki, glare at him </p><p>“Alright then. let’s do that,” yamguchi smiled. </p><p>“Ew. Don’t smile at me like that yamaguchi. It’s creepy.” </p><p>Yamaguchi just grinned back. </p><p>Later, after Tsukishimsa had already left and he was getting ready for bed, yamaguchi got a text from Yachi. </p><p>- Do you know what tsukishina kun likes to eat?</p><p>Yamaguchi smiled, and replied back.<br/>
— Strawberry shortcake. He has a sweet tooth. </p><p>Then he sent another text.</p><p>- I don’t know what exactly happened tonight but Tsukki is right. We re not gonna let you walk by yourself anymore. </p><p>Yamaguchi saw that she read the text, and he smiled again,  laying down to sleep. </p><p>The next morning, Tsukki got questions of the bruise on his hand,  but he shrugged it off. Dachi and Ukai were pissed but they didn’t scold him after they learned the reason why. He only let those two know. Had he told any of the second years they would go beserk. Maybe he could have told Ennosita but he didn’t know him enough that well. He also told Kageyama, in a blunt way.</p><p>“ Oi, king, over here,” tsukishima yelled after morning practice. The setter had a strawberry milk in his hand and he glared at him as he sipped his drink. Thankfully hinata wasn’t with him. They walked to their morning classes without saying anything.<br/>
It was still too awkward for them. </p><p>“Don’t let yachi walk alone after practice,” tsukishima finally said as they walked up the stairs to their classes. </p><p>Kageyama glared at him, and looked down at the bruise on his hand realizing why. He looked back up at the determined eyes behind the glasses and nodded in understanding. He had crushed the milk cartoon unconsciously, and tsukishima nodded back. He waved his hand at the setter, and walked to his class.</p><p>“ Oi  Tsukishima, i didn’t know you had a younger sister,” a classmate said to him.</p><p> Tsukki frowned in confusion, but didn’t reply. It wasn’t until he was at his seat did he realize that there was something on his desk.  A note in neat handwriting and a bento wrapped just as neatly.</p><p> </p><p>Thanks o ni Chan!I baked this last last night, enjoy! </p><p>Tsu opened up the bento box, to find a strawberry cheesecake with a plastic fork. </p><p>Yamaguchi .... im going to kill you…. </p><p> </p><p> but he thought better of it. </p><p>As he stuffed his mouth with the sweetest strawberry cheesecake he had ever tasted, Tsukishima made a mental note to say thank you to her. </p><p> </p><p>And from that day on till their last day of senior year, Yachi never walked home alone ever again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Another one with Tsukishima cause he’s my favorite </p><p> </p><p>I suck at writing about mean people so uh yeah</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Of Broken hair ties make stronger bonds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Asahi struggles to tie his hair</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Head canon that Asahi has a younger sister.<br/>Also I wrote this in abit of a rush, so there maybe some errors. Apologies before hand!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Asahi was digging through his bag at school, as he had broke yet another hair tie during that morning’s practice. lately he broke almost all of his hair ties that he had. His hair messily spilled around his shoulders as he tried to find anything that might work. Asahi hated having his hair in the way.. Several girls were whispering around him about his sudden strange behavior.  he probably looked crazy at this point since he was  dumping his bag’s contents on his desk. He glanced the clock. </p><p>10 minutes before class starts. </p><p>That was enough time to grab the hairband at his locker in the club room. If he ran.<br/>
He got up and bolted out of the classroom almost colliding with a classmate. </p><p>“Sorry!!” he yelled over his shoulder. </p><p>He ran down the stairs, trying not bump into anyone, but he did. After all he wasn’t nimble like hinata, or even nishinoya.  He bumped into a small girl at base of the stairs, knocking the poor girl down. Asahi couldn’t catch the girl in time, but he rolled over to land a softer blow to himself.  He didn’t know how nishinoya did this in their games. His back hurt like hell. </p><p>“Eeeek! Oh! Asumane San are you okay?”<br/>
A familiar voice shrieked. </p><p>“ah yachi Chan ! sorry. Are you okay?” Asahi asked as he got up from the ground. </p><p>He lent her his hand. The young manager grabbed it and pulled herself up.</p><p>“Why were you in a run,” yachi asked.<br/>
“You looked really scary!”</p><p>Asahi scratched his head  bashfully. </p><p>“I was heading over to the club lockers cause I forgot my hair band. I can’t concentrate with hair around my face,” he managed to  mumble. </p><p>“Hold on! I got one!” The younger manager fumbled through her bag.</p><p>Asahi had no words, he just stared at ground. He already felt bad bumping into her, and now she was even giving him a hair tie.</p><p>“Do you mind if  I tie your hair?”  Yachi asked shyly. </p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“Or- or.....”</p><p>“No it’s fine,” asahi chuckled lightly.<br/>
“I let my younger sister tie my hair all the time.”</p><p>He sat down on the stairs, and yachi leaned above him. </p><p>“I didn’t know you had a younger sister,” she commented as her gentle hands went through his hair.<br/>
Just like his sister did. </p><p>“Ah, I do. she’s in middle school. Maybe that’s why I’m so timid,” asahi chuckled. </p><p>“Done!” Yachi said proudly.<br/>
“ Oh! I have get to class!”</p><p>Both of them looked at each other, realizing that they would be late. </p><p>“See you at practice, asumane San!” Yachi yelped as she almost tripped down the stairs. </p><p>“See you, yachi Chan! “</p><p>She’s just as a klutz as I am, Asahi smiled as he jogged up the stairs. </p><p>Once he was in the hallway though, his smile disappeared. He got several weird looks from several people and classmates. </p><p>He went to his seat, wondering why. Aross the room, even shimizu san (kiyoko) gave him an arched eyebrow, and a soft giggle. </p><p> Asahi saw her take her phone out and texting. He was confused as shimizu wasn’t really the type to text or do social media. </p><p> </p><p>Wait does she even have a social media- </p><p>His phone buzzed in his pocket. Multiple times. </p><p>Oh she was  only texting the group chat the 3rd years had together. </p><p>Wait - shimizu San was texting the group chat!! </p><p>Asahi opened his phone to see several texts, from shimizu, and daichi. Suga texted a shocked face emoji, overlapping the previous notifications. But before he could open the notifications, the teacher walking in, clearing his throat.</p><p>Asahi shoved his phone in his pocket,standing up with the rest of the students. He stole a look to shimizu’s face before bowing.<br/>
She grinned back. </p><p>Asahi wondered why, but sadly he would have to wait until lunch. </p><p>And it sure did take forever. Asahi got called out by the teachers multiple times that day, and the whole class snickered each time.  They went silent when he gave them a stare though.</p><p>Finally the lunch bell rang, and asahi made his way to shimizu to ask why she was giggling at him. </p><p>Daichi and suga beat him to it. They burst throu the door, almost colliding with his classmates that were on their way out.<br/>
They burst out into laughter, when they saw him, bending over each other. Even shimizu joined in,  giggling softly. </p><p>“What - did - you - do - to your - hair” suga managed to say wheezing with laughter in between each word. </p><p>“My hair? I let -“ </p><p>Realizing that his hair  was the cause of the ruckus, asahi ran to the bathroom, ignoring another outburst of  suga and daichi’s laughter. He also ignored the state’s he got, and the shout of “no running in the hallway” from the vice principal. </p><p>Asahi pushed the door of the bathroom, and looked at the mirror. </p><p>His hair wasn’t in his usual low tight bun. No, it was in two separate  buns, tied in fluffy hot pink hair scrunchies, on top of his head.</p><p>He didn’t stare in horror though, nor in anger.<br/>
Instead asahi similed fondly.<br/>
He was in fact, used to this hairstyle very, very much. </p><p>He smiled as he remembered memories of his younger sister tying his hair in almost similar way, and making him dress up and even wear make up. his sister had grown up, and they didn’t do such things anymore, in fact they had grown abit apart as Asahi had spent most of these days practicing volleyball till late night hours. </p><p>The hairstyle didn’t really match with his face, nor his growing beard, but he decided to keep it. He didn’t want yachi’s hard work to be taken down, not after she had smiled with pride earlier.<br/>
Asahi also subconsciously decided to protect yachi from now on. He had heard from daichi of what happened to her at the busstop last week. He decided that he wouldn’t let anyone touch the girl who reminded him of his precious younger sister, the girl who had tied his hair for him.</p><p>Asahi managed to make his way to  the classroom, and ignored daichi and suga’s jeers at him. </p><p>“Oh my hair? I lost a bet with my younger sister,” he chuckled softly as he opened his bento box. </p><p>Suga and dachi looked at each other in shock.<br/>
“You have a sister??” They asked in unison.<br/>
Shimizu gave no comment, but her eyes asked the same question. </p><p>“Mhmm”, asahi nodded while chewing his onigiri.<br/>
“And no I’m not gonna introduce her to you idiots,”  he said after swallowing.</p><p>The two didn’t say another word regarding his hair. But practice was different. </p><p>Ukai and takeda sensei just stared at him, the latter muttering about he didn’t think it was true.</p><p>The second year’s trio came in the gym first, and they stood in shock at one look at the ace’s hair. Narita and kinnosita started snickering, but ennosita’s glare shut them up.  Ennosita gave him a polite nod, but asahi could tell the younger was struggling to keep his usual composure. </p><p>Suga and Daichi passed him by, talking about how to improve  their synchronized attack, but was interrupted by Tanaka and Nishinoya’s outburst of laughter, joined with hinata. </p><p>Daichi hit them on the head, yelling at them to do penalty laps even before practice had started. All three of them switched from laughter to groans, complaining .</p><p>“that’s not fair!!”</p><p> “But asahi san’s hair!!”</p><p> “Why are we getting punishment!! Kageyama and Tsukishima are laughing too!” </p><p>The two said first years turned around as they heard their names, not looking at daichi or asahi in the eye. </p><p>“Asumane San!!” Yachi came up to him grinning happily. </p><p>Asahi swore his heart melted at how cute she was, Just like his younger sister. </p><p>“Do you mind if I keep these?” He asked bashfully. </p><p>“Oh those? Sure! I have plenty! “ The younger manager giggled happily. </p><p>Behind her asahi saw shimizu smile fondly.<br/>
Nishinoya and Tanaka were right. She smiled more when yachi was around, and so did he. </p><p>Practice that day felt longer than usual, and was with looks towards him, but asahi ignored them all.</p><p>After ukai and daichi dismissed them for the night, asahi ran up to yamaguchi who was waiting outside  for tsukkishima.<br/>
The olive haired boy was scared as if asahi was going to scold him for giggling at his hair that was now tied in his usual bun.</p><p>“Hey yamaguchi, do you have a moment?” He asked shyly. </p><p>“Yes, asumane san?” </p><p>“Do you know the way to shimada market?? Do you know if they sell accessories there?”</p><p>“Shimada san’s market? Why-“ the younger stopped, mid sentence staring at asahi with scared eyes. </p><p>“Uh, I just need to  need to buy some new hair ties for my sister,” asahi explained, nervously scratching his head. </p><p>“Oh! “ yamaguchi smiled, his own nervousness gone.</p><p>The younger gave him directions, and asahi sighed in relief that it was rather close by to his house.<br/>
Yamaguchi then bid him good night, and turned to go, seeing his tall friend waiting. </p><p>“Yamaguchi,” asahi called again. </p><p>“Yes, asumane San?” He turned back to look at the ace. </p><p>“Calling me Asahi san is just fine,” asahi said, with a shy smile. </p><p>Yamaguchi shyly smiled back, almost tripping.<br/>
“Good night then, asahi san!” </p><p>He’s a klutz like me and Yachi, Asahi thought, chuckling softly, as he saw the younger running clumsily to his tall blond friend.<br/>
He heard the young boy say something, followed by a “shut up yamaguchi!” The boy didn’t mind at all, and asahi smiled as he heard, “Gommen Tsukki!”</p><p> </p><p>Asahi had managed to find the way to the small market, and greeted the alumni at the cashier.</p><p>“Asumane san? What are you doing here?” Shimada asked curiously. It was not often that he got visitors other than yamaguchi and hinata. </p><p>“Shimada San, do you by any chance sell accessories for um little girls? I’m buying a small gift for my younger sister”</p><p>“Ah I see. We do have a few but not much I’m afraid”  shimada replied, leading him towards an aisle. </p><p>Asahi grinned as he saw the perfect gift he was looking for.<br/>
“I’ll take two of these” he said happily. </p><p>As soon as he got home, asahi headed towards his younger sister’s room. The room was dark and there was soft snoring from the bed.</p><p> Smiling, he placed one of the gifts he had bought on the desk, grabbing a pen and a small sticky note in the shape of a volleyball- he had chuckled softly at that- he wrote a small note- From onni chan.</p><p>Smiling again he gave one last look at his sister’s sleeping face, and he closed the door softly.</p><p> </p><p>The Next morning, yachi headed to class like usual, humming to a song she had heard tsukishima play on his headphones on their walk home last night. She wasn’t forced to be at morning practice every time  like the boys were, and today was one of the days she took a break. She had a good sleep with nice dreams last night, and she had slept in abit.<br/>
Continuing to hum, she walked into her classroom, but was stopped by one of her classmates. </p><p>“Hey yachi!! There was a really scary looking upperclassman looking for you!! He said that he would be waiting at the stairwell from yesterday!” </p><p>“Oh! Asumane san is looking for me?” Yachi wondered why. </p><p>“Y- y - you’re not being kidnapped are you?” </p><p>Yachi giggled back.<br/>
“No, don’t worry! Asumane san may look scary, but he’s the sweetest volleyball player on the team,” she replied with a smile.<br/>
With that, she headed towards the stairwell, and she saw the senior looking out the window. His hair was in its usual low bun. </p><p>“Asumane san!” Yachi called, heading towards him. </p><p>“Yachi Chan!” He turned towards her. </p><p>He seems less shy than yesterday, yachi thought with a smile. </p><p>“I have a gift for you!” The ace said, pulling out a small plastic bag. </p><p>Yachi widened her eyes in curiosity, reaching out to the bag. Inside were a pack 5 light blue fluffy hairties, similar to the pink ones she had tied his hair with yesterday. She raised her head at the senior, with a smile, but still with a slightly shocked face. </p><p>“I - I was buying some hair ties for my younger sister, and I bought some for you too as a thank you for yesterday,” he chuckled nervously, avoiding her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Yachi smiled happily. What she had told her classmates were right. Asumane san was the sweetest of the volleyball team. </p><p>“Thank you so much, Asumane san!”<br/>
“You’re welcome,” he smiled back. </p><p>Yachi was about to say something, but she  glanced at people rushing to their classroom. </p><p>“We should get going, asumane san, or we’ll might be late for class again!” She said, turning to go. </p><p>“Wait yachi Chan,” the ace called out. </p><p>“Yes Asumane san?” </p><p>““Calling me Asahi san is just fine,” he said, with a shy smile. </p><p>In a split second yachi felt dejavu.<br/>
Then she remembered he had said the same thing to yamaguchi after practice yesterday.<br/>
She smiled. </p><p>“Well then, see you at practice, asahi san,” Yachi smiled.</p><p>“See you then, yachi Chan,” asahi smiled back. </p><p>The team didn’t say anything new, nor did they notice the small detail when yachi greeted them at practice that day. But she saw Asahi san’s eyes light up when he realized that yachi had tied her hair using one of the hair ties he had given her that morning. </p><p>And for the rest of his time at karasuno, asahi managed to get all the  younger players to call him asahi san. And he smiled more brightly, when two certain klutz called his name.</p><p>And until yachi’s last day of senior year, yachi wore the light blue hairties that asahi san gave her that day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yachi gains another brother lol..<br/>and also I didn’t mean to write this one so long, and  yamaguchi managed to make his way in again, when I didn’t mean to!<br/>Wa I’m so soft for him!! </p><p>If you don’t know who Shimada san is, he’s on the neighborhood association team, and the one who teaches yamaguchi who to serve! He also always comes to karasuno games to cheer them on the bleachers, he’s the one with the glasses! </p><p>Anyways<br/>Thank you for the kudos and comments!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>